Prince of the Kitsune?
by Lord Kuchiki
Summary: Harry awakens a creature inheritance in the summer after Cedric's death; what to do now? Dumbledore!Bashing, "Ron/Hermione!Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea in my head for a while and I want your opinion on whether I should continue with this story or not? Up to you so please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter :D**

Chapter 1:

"Do we have to go all the way to Japan Dad?" Dudley whined at his father for what seemed to be the millionth time that day.

Vernon had gotten a raise at Grunnings and had decided that it was time for a family vacation; he couldn't leave Harry at his precious house though, so he was made to come with them. He really didn't want to go; he was still grieving over Cedric and would much rather have stayed home. However, his Uncle had been beating him more viciously lately and he didn't want to invoke his wrath, lest he be unconscious for three days again, so he agreed.

They had decided to stay a week and to go on tour over Tokyo, visiting all the major landmarks as well as seeing the sights.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"And here we are at the Higurashi Shrine" said the tour guide, gesturing to the beautiful shrine they were currently standing in front of. Harry looked on disinterested as the tour guide explained what the Higurashi Shrine had once stood for. All of a sudden, he felt a pull on his magic in the direction of a small building; he resisted at first, thinking it was some form of compulsion charm but soon gave in to his curiosity as the pull got stronger.

He went into the small building and saw a well that was glowing; as he got closer, the well pulled him in and he blacked out.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry felt a light through his closed eyelids and opened them to see a clear blue sky above him as he lay at the bottom of some kind of shaft, _'What happened? The well! I fell down it, but where am I now; I was in the well house, there shouldn't be a sky above me. Oh well, I should probably climb out.'_ He thought as he grabbed a vine in front of him. He was out rather quickly, to his surprise, _'I must be in better shape than I thought, weird.'_

As he emerged at the top, he stumbled but something behind him steadied his balance and he turned to look…and almost passed out in shock. For behind the young teenage wizard, was nine fluffy fox tails that were a silvery white color, _'what the? I have tails; what else changed and where am I?'_

He seemed to be in a lush green forest with only trees in sight; he felt his magic swirl inside him and all of a sudden he knew when and where he was: 1543 A.D. Inuyasha's forest.

He groaned, _'Great, I've somehow ended up in the past with fox tails, and is that Supernatural Hearing?! I've got to find out what else changed!'_

He headed in the direction where he could hear the sound of running water and found a slow-moving river. He looked into it like a mirror and was shocked at what he saw.

Aside from the tails, he now had two fluffy silver fox ears on his head; his eyes were still green, but now they _really_ resembled the killing curse and they were slitted, he also had fangs. His face had become slimmer and more feminine as well; his hair seemed to have grown out to what he assumed would be his ankles if he were standing, it was also silver. He turned to see his body to find another surprise; he was wearing a green and black kimono over a decidedly feminine form. His body had become slimmer, no, more like lithe, to the point that he could probably disguise himself as a girl if he wished; his nails had become harder and pointed and his height had gone up drastically, he was at least six feet tall now.

As he stared at himself, he realized that he didn't have his glasses on, yet his vision was perfect and very much improved; it also felt as if he could smell everything. He heard rustling behind him and went into a crouch, his tails whipping, "Who's there? I can hear you in the bushes."

Two people, a man and a woman, stepped out and revealed themselves to him with their hands up in the universal sign of peace. The woman had on combat clothes and a sword; her eyes were amber and she had two tails whipping behind her, both red, along with her hair. The man also had on combat clothes, though he had a bow and arrow; his eyes were amber and he had two tails, also red, along with his hair. Harry relaxed slightly, but did not rise from his crouch, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man spoke, "We are Torakka and Hanto and we have been looking for you for a long time Prince Taiyo."

"Prince Taiyo?"

"Yes, that is your real name; we wish to explain everything if you would let us?"

Harry thought a moment, "Alright, but I want to hold your weapons; I've learned not to trust people right out" he said, thinking of the imposter Moody.

Hanto and Torakka nodded and came a bit closer before sliding their weapons towards Harry; he used a simple Accio spell and the weapons were sitting by his feet, _'Huh, that's weird; I didn't need a wand. Good thing because mine's missing.'_

The two came and sat down next to him as he relaxed his crouched pose, "So, what do you need to explain?"

Hanto and Torakka looked at each other and nodded, before Hanto, the male, spoke, "We are fighters pledged to the white kitsune clan, your clan. Thirteen years ago, the clan was attacked by yokai-slayers and the pack leader, in an act of desperation, used an ancient ritual to send his only son away to an unknown place in the hopes that he would survive. As the alpha lay dying, he asked my sister and I to find his son. We have been searching for the past thirteen years and we feared that you were dead, because your yoki, your energy, was nowhere to be found. When your energy signature appeared early this morning, we raced to find it in hopes that we would find our missing prince. You are our missing prince; your name is Taiyo, it means sun, because the white kitsune symbolize purity and light."

Harry, now Taiyo, was shocked, "I…I am a kitsune prince?! How is that possible? I can't be; I'm Harry Potter, from the future. You must have the wrong person!"

Torakka shook her head, "That is not possible; only the prince of the white kitsune has nine tails and a distinct energy signature; you are Taiyo. You must have been sent to the future and replaced the original Harry Potter, then somehow ended up back in the past where we found you,"

"B…But, I can't stay here until I defeat Voldemort; the …original Harry Potter was destined to do that and now it falls to me if I really replaced him; plus I have friends in the future."

He thought he had friends, at least Luna and Neville; he wasn't sure about the others. After he had reappeared at the Quidditch Pitch with Cedric's body they had distanced themselves; they blamed him for it, and Dumbledore had given him a disappointed look, like he thought that Harry was going dark. The only ones that had stayed with him had been Luna and Neville and he couldn't just leave them to Voldemort's mercy.

The two fighters nodded and Hanto spoke, "When must you return, Prince Taiyo?"

"In about six weeks, but why are you letting me go without a fight?"

"There are not very many white kitsune left, but you are still our prince and we will obey you. Before you go though, we wish to train you in the use of your powers as well as teach you how to fight with some kind of weapon." Hanto said.

"Alright, I will train with you, and in return, I wish of you to come with me when I return."

"Anything, my prince" they said together, bowing with their hands fisted over their hearts.

He nodded and floated their weapons back to them, which they grabbed with surprise on their faces, "What is this?"

He smiled, "It's what you call magic; it was the art of combat I had already trained in before coming here, though it seems with my true body it comes much easier than before."

Torakka smiled and laughed, "Well, this is amazing."

"Quite so"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

By the end of the week, Taiyo could control his kitsune powers quite well; it seemed that he could control anything within his range of vision. He could also manipulate earth, fire, water, wind, shadows, light, lightning, ice, and nature itself would obey him. When he asked how this was possible, the two yokai had said that with each tail came a different ability and since he had nine, then it only made sense for him to be able to control nine elements.

The next week was spent training with the sword, which he was best at out of all the weapons that they had tried; upon learning that he wielded the blade the best, Torakka had him summon his father's old sword from his palace. The sword was named Karuheiwa; it was a beautiful double-edged sword with an ivory handle carved to look like two nine-tailed foxes wrapped around each other.

He was a very quick learner due to his kitsune blood and could wield the blade more efficiently than Torakka by the end of the week.

He was currently starting a fire while Torakka and Hanto were hunting for their dinner. All of a sudden, he smelt bird-yokai and the blood of his two friends and he rushed in the direction he smelt it. He moved so fast he was just a white blur as he raced their direction; he arrived to see Hanto dead on the ground and Torakka battling with a huge flying yokai in the form of a grotesque bird of paradise. He rushed in and arrived at Torakka as the yokai slashed her across the chest and she fell to the ground. He screamed in horror and charged a large fireball that incinerated the large yokai before he ran to Torakka and knelt down by her side.

He put his hand over the gash across her chest and ripped the edge of his kimono off with the other, to cover the wound. It wasn't enough though and she bled out quickly; he was on the verge of cauterizing the wound when he felt cold steel viciously stab into his side. He looked down in shock and cried out in pain when the blade was twisted, before it was removed. Torakka pulled her blade out and dropped it to the ground.

He coughed up a small amount of blood before speaking, "Why Torakka?"

"Your father destroyed our clan when we tried to take his position; we planned to take your powers and gain our rightful place at the top as soon as we killed him, but that damn bird attacked and now we're both dead. If we are to die, then you will die with us, brat" Her smile turned ghastly and she breathed her last.

Taiyo stumbled away and collapsed next to a tree where he tried to stop the blood pouring from his wound; just before he passed out from blood loss, he smelt wolf.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kouga was hunting a bird of paradise yokai that had been terrorizing his pack for the last week when he stumbled upon the dead body of the bird yokai as well as the bodies of two kitsune who seemed to have been fighting it. The yokai seemed to have been blown up, but the two kitsune were not the kind with the ability to wield fire, _'Who destroyed it then?'_

He sniffed and found another smell which he followed until he came across the one it belonged to. At his feet lay a beautiful white kitsune covered in blood and unconscious leaning against a tree. He picked the kitsune up gently and ran back to where his pack awaited; he would help this beautiful creature get back to health.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Taiyo woke up to find himself in a cave, with bandages wrapped around his waist, on a futon. He sat up gently to see a man that smelled strongly of wolf asleep across the room. He coughed lightly to wake the man, who woke with a jump and whipped his head in Taiyo's direction. "Excuse me, where am I?"

"You are where my pack and I live; do you know what happened?"

Taiyo grimaced, "The only people that I thought of as friends betrayed me; the last thing that I remember is passing out due to blood loss."

The man nodded, "I found you unconscious against a tree a little ways away from the corpses of the other three; I brought you here to get you healed. My name is Kouga; I am a wolf yokai."

Taiyo gave a weak smile, "Hi Kouga, my name is Taiyo and I'm a white kitsune"

Kouga grinned, "I knew it! I was right."

Taiyo looked at him oddly for a minute, "Do you know when this wound will be completely healed? I have someplace to be in a few weeks' time."

"With your white kitsune heritage, I'd say tomorrow at the latest; it should be completely healed by the time today is through."

"Thank you for helping me, not many people that I know would." Taiyo said sadly.

Kouga frowned and stood, coming over, "You don't have any pack members?"

"No, for the past thirteen years, I thought that I was human because my yokai blood was suppressed. There are currently only two people, not including you, that I would trust with my life and I can't see them for another month at least."

Kouga felt for this little kitsune, he would be devastated if he didn't have a pack to call his own; he put his hand on Taiyo's hand as a gesture of comfort. Taiyo flinched but then calmed down and grabbed the hand, "Hey Kouga?"

"Yes, little one"

Taiyo bit his lip nervously, but spoke, "Will you…will you be my big brother until I leave?"

Kouga sat in shock for a moment, then chuckled, "Of course I will little one; you can join the pack, we will protect you and we will all be your brothers."

Taiyo smiled, "Thanks; I never had an actual family; it will be nice for someone to actually care what happens to me for once."

Kouga stiffened, "No one cared for you at all; you had no family?"

"No, they were murdered by a madman and then I was sent to live with my relatives; they weren't very nice people."

Kouga's eyes grew cold, "What did they do to you, Taiyo?"

Taiyo flinched again, but spoke, "They beat me because I wasn't their definition of normal; they hated me. I did all of the chores around the house and made all of the meals. At the end of the day, they would throw me in my cupboard under the stairs; they only fed me every couple days, if they remembered about me, that is. When anything didn't go right for my uncle, he would beat me for being a 'freak'; how badly depended on his mood. A couple days before I came here, he had beaten me until I was unconscious; I didn't wake up for three days." Taiyo did not know why he was sharing these things with a complete stranger, but for some reason, he felt as if he could trust this man with his secrets and he would never tell anyone without his permission.

Kouga growled deep in his throat, and Taiyo cringed backward, thinking that Kouga was angry at him; Kouga saw this and forcefully calmed himself down, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just don't approve of child abuse"

"You…You're really not mad at me?"

"No little one; you should get some rest so that you heal up quicker, I will be back."

Taiyo nodded and layed back down, quickly falling asleep in his exhaustion. Kouga looked at the young kitsune for a moment, _'Whenever you go back to where you come from, I will go; I won't leave you unprotected and I will punish those that hurt my younger brother'_ With that, he went to tell his pack of their new member.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Can't catch me" Taiyo sang as he jumped through the trees. It had been two days since he had been found by Kouga and he was enjoying every moment with his new family members; currently, Kouga was chasing him through the woods in a friendly game of tag. He stopped abruptly on a tree branch as a new scent hit his nose; Kouga stopped next to him and gave a sniff, "That's dog demon, but why is there one here?"

Taiyo shrugged his shoulders, "No idea, let's check it out."

Kouga gave a startled gasp, "I don't want you getting hurt, little bro"

Taiyo smirked, "You haven't seen me fight though, and I assure you that I can defend myself."

Kouga still looked doubtful, but nodded anyways, "Just keep your guard up; we don't know why he's here."

Taiyo nodded and they jumped down from the trees; they raced in the direction of the scent and soon found themselves looking at a dog demon and a human woman. The woman spoke, "I sense more than one jewel shard nearby, Inuyasha"

The dog demon growled, "That doesn't help much, where are they?"

The woman closed her eyes for a moment, "They're right inside the tree line, all grouped together; I think that there is three."

Inuyasha sniffed the air and stiffened, "I know that you're there, come out!"

Taiyo and Kouga stepped out where the two could see them; upon Inuyasha seeing Taiyo though, he paled, "Um, Kagome, I think that we should come back for these jewel shards later"

She looked at the two in the pathway confused, "Why?"

"I've heard that white kitsune are the most powerful of all the demons and I'd rather not prove that the hard way."

"You? Backing out of a fight?"

Taiyo spoke, "Your companion tells the truth; the white kitsune are the most dangerous of all demons. Their prince is the strongest of them all."

Kagome still looked doubtful, "And who is their prince then?"

Taiyo gave a fanged smile, "Me, of course; only the prince possesses nine tails."

Inuyasha paled further and Kouga looked at him in shock, he had not known that. Kagome's voice came again, arrogant, "I think that you're lying, just give us the jewel shards and we'll leave you alone."

Taiyo scowled and lifted a clawed hand, palm up; Kagome floated into the air and he gave a dark smile, "I have powers that you can't even imagine, little human, yet you doubt me?"

"H…Hey, set me down right now!"

"If you insist" and he canceled the floating spell; she fell to the ground seven feet below on her bum.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You said to set you down, so I did"

"You knew what I meant! Inuyasha, help me."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I am not fighting a white kitsune; I'll get killed and I'd rather not die."

Kagome scowled, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha crashed into the ground and Taiyo scowled once more, before summoning the necklace that was around Inuyasha's throat. He grabbed it from the air and melted it in his hand; soon, all that was left was a pile of goo.

Kagome stared in shock and Inuyasha grabbed his neck in disbelief; Kagome shrieked, "How did you do that? No yokai can remove that; I would have to!"

Taiyo gave another dark smile, "I am a white kitsune; I have the power to control everything in my sight. As soon as you were within my sight, you stood no chance; I could raze this forest to the ground in seconds if I so wished and you think to order me around? Inuyasha was only trying to preserve his own life and you punished him for it; when you get yourself into a problem, you better damn well know how to get out on your own."

Kagome gaped like a fish for a moment and Inuyasha looked hopeful, "You can control anything in your sight?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I want to be a full demon like my brother and I was wondering if you could help with that?"

Taiyo thought a moment, "Yes, I could if you wished, but there would be no going back. Are you sure this is what you wish for?"

"Yes, it is"

"Conjure up your brother in your mind and hold the image"

"Ooookay"

Taiyo had discovered that he could perform legilimency and occlumency masterfully without really trying when he'd awakened his yokai heritage, and he planned to use it to discover what Inuyasha wished to be like. He was about to go into Inuyasha's mind when Kagome spoke, "No Inuyasha, what are you doing? We were going to collect the jewel shards and you were going to become human to be with me! You're mine! I won't let you go!"

Inuyasha looked at her in slight disgust, "I was collecting them to become a full demon and I never planned on being with you, you crazy wench."

Kagome jumped up and drew her bow, "I won't let you do this!"

Taiyo looked at his brother, "You got her Kouga?"

Kouga smirked, "Yeah, little bro; help the mutt out, he smells awful as a half-demon."

Taiyo chuckled, "You're right" Inuyasha looked scandalized but didn't say anything for fear that he would offend the white kitsune and he wouldn't help him. Kouga grabbed Kagome, who dropped her bow in shock, and raced away; Taiyo shrugged and turned back to Inuyasha, "Now, your brother please?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes; Taiyo gave him thirty seconds before delving into his mind where he found the hanyou's brother, _'Hmmm… he seems like a prick, but whatever, Inuyasha seems different than him.'_

As soon as he had enough info on the brother, Sesshomaru, he left Inuyasha's mind, "Sit down, Inuyasha, you might feel dizzy while I'm doing this" Inuyasha complied and Taiyo began the transformation.

He was done an hour later and he plopped down on his bum, tired from the energy it had taken to convert Inuyasha to a full demon. Inuyasha opened his eyes shortly after and looked at Taiyo, "Well, did it work?"

Taiyo wordlessly summoned a mirror floating in front of Inuyasha, "Look for yourself."

Inuyasha looked in and gasped at his new appearance; his eyes had become slitted and he now held markings similar to his brother and father. His markings consisted of one ice-blue line on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead, also ice-blue, as well as the maroon markings above his eyes that signified a pure-blooded InuYokai. His ears had gone from puppy dog ears to pointed ones like his brothers and he had markings on his wrists, ankles, and sides as well. He had the fluff over his shoulder like his brother and father and his body had become more feminine. "I can't believe that I'm finally a full-blooded demon; Sesshomaru's gonna hate me for this." He looked over at Taiyo once more, "Can I control my powers yet?"

Taiyo thought a moment, "You will be able to transform into your true form instinctively and how to access your poison, but the light whip and flying cloud will take some practice."

Inuyasha grinned, "Cool, now I don't have to listen to that wench anymore."

Taiyo looked at him appraisingly, "Would you like to stay with us and train with your new powers? I can surely help you more than doing it on your own."

"Yeah, sure; I have nothing else to do right now anyway, except surprise my brother."

Taiyo grinned, "Nothing?"

"No, I have no idea what I'm going to do for the time being."

"Hmmm… I'm leaving in three and a half weeks for the future to attend a magic school and fight a dark lord; you want to come?"

Inuyasha spluttered, "A magic school? The future?"

"Yup, you don't have to believe me but I swear that's I'm telling the truth; you can come if you wanna work on your new powers with me and you can help me destroy the dark lord Voldemort; he wants me dead. Three yokai are better than two anyway."

"Who's the other one?"

"Kouga wants to go with me, so I figured why not? As long as you guys don't get yourself killed then you can come."

Inuyasha sat in contemplation for a moment, "Yeah sure, why not; at least I won't be bored."

Taiyo smirked, "That, you won't."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You missed me Inuyasha; you got to be quicker than that!" Kouga yelled, dodging the InuYokai's blade by a hairs width. Inuyasha growled and went again with new fervor in his eyes. Taiyo just chuckled in amusement as he watched the spectacle from the sidelines.

It had been a week and a half since Inuyasha had joined their pack and they were fast becoming like brothers. It also seemed that with Inuyasha's demon blood fully manifested, he learned almost as quickly as Taiyo had at first; he could already manifest the light whip and control it somewhat, they hadn't managed to help him fly yet though.

He was sitting in the tree when the wind wafted past his nose and he stiffened in alarm; there was the scent of a dog demon that was coming closer. He took a deeper breath and recognized the scent as that of Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, from Inuyasha's memories. "Oi! You two!"

They stopped their spar and turned to him, he smirked "You mentioned wanting to surprise Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, so I figured I'd tell you that he's coming this direction"

Inuyasha gave a fanged smile, "Really, he'll be in for quite the shock then"

Taiyo and Kouga laughed, and Kouga spoke, "Is he a prick like Taiyo said?"

Inuyasha made a face, "Yeah, he's a stuck-up asshole"

Taiyo chuckled while Kouga burst into full blown laughter again at the face Inuyasha had made. Inuyasha shrugged and looked over at Taiyo, "Will you help me work on my swordsmanship again? You're even quicker than Kouga."

"Sure, why not? Your brother won't be here for another ten minutes, anyways." Inuyasha smiled and they started.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshomaru raced through the forest, sniffing for the scent of wolf that he had smelled on Rin when he'd brought her back to life. He didn't know why he actually cared for the human girl enough to track down her killers, but here he was. He caught a whiff of dog demon and immediately stopped his run; that scent was in the direction he was going, he might as well find out who this dog demon was while he was at it.

About three minutes later, he found himself watching as the mysterious dog demon fought another he did not recognize, with great skill. He took a sniff and froze, the dog demon smelled of Inuyasha and the other demon in the clearing looked and smelled of a white kitsune. Their match stopped and the white kitsune looked in his direction, "You can come out Sesshomaru, I've smelt you for the past ten minutes, we've been waiting"

Sesshomaru stepped out and the dog-demon growled at him; the white kitsune put a hand across the growling demon's chest, "Calm yourself Inuyasha; he cannot harm any of us with me here."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened fractionally, _'Inuyasha?! But that's impossible! Inuyasha is a filthy hanyou, not a pureblooded demon!'_

Taiyo gave a smirk, "So, I heard you were a prick, but I would be a prick too if my arm had been cut off by my half-demon brother." He looked at the frozen InuYokai in concern, "Are you okay dude?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze, "You said Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was a hanyou last time I saw him so how is he a full-blooded yokai now?"

Inuyasha rose from his crouch, "It was Taiyo here; he helped me so that I wouldn't have to deal with that human wench, Kagome, anymore"

Taiyo gave a smile, "You act like it was easy!"

"It was…for me."

Taiyo punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Of course it was easy for you! You only had to sit there! I had to transform all of your human blood into yokai blood; it was bloody exhausting!"

Sesshomaru gave a light cough to draw their attention, "You are a white kitsune, aren't you?" The question was directed at Taiyo.

"Yeah, my name is Taiyo; I am the prince of the white kitsune clan, though I don't know if any of them are still alive. I'm the one that gave your brother full-blooded demon blood."

Sesshomaru stared at him a moment and then shifted to show that he meant no harm; even Sesshomaru knew of the power of the white kitsune. All of a sudden, he got a strange feeling at the stump where his arm used to be and gasped in surprise. When he looked down at the stump, it was no longer a stump; his arm had somehow regrown or been replaced. Taiyo spoke and he looked up at the grinning kitsune prince, "Consider it a gift for realizing that not all battles can be won."

Sesshomaru gave his new hand an appreciative look and squeezed his fist a couple of times, "This Sesshomaru thanks you; I should go. I left an incompetent in charge of the girl I found."

Inuyasha looked surprised, "You have a kid traveling with you?"

"Yes I do, Inuyasha, why?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Just didn't seem like you to carry a kid around with you, doesn't matter."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned away from his half-brother, jumping into the trees and leaving. He contemplated going after the wolves but then turned the idea down; the white kitsune, Taiyo, had the scent of the wolves on him and he did not want to fight the prince of the white kitsune.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A week later, the three yokai stood at the well ready to go to the future; they had decided to go a week earlier than the school year started for Inuyasha and Kouga to get used to the world of the future as well as get the two enrolled in Hogwarts with Taiyo. The three looked at the lush forests one last time, before jumping into the well and going to the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Should I continue this story?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter**

Chapter 2:

When they arrived at the Higurashi shrine it was dark and they jumped into the trees to avoid getting seen by the old man that was passing through. Once the man was safely away they jumped down and Taiyo gestured for the other two to follow him; he led them to a corner filled with shadows, "I'm going to teleport us somewhere called Gringotts; it is run by goblins. Whatever you do, unless they attack you, don't attack them; they are a warrior race. I'm going there to see if a few suspicions of mine are true."

With this, he transported them via shadow travel and they were standing in Gringotts entry hall. A few goblins looked at the obvious non-human features but turned away shortly after; Taiyo was glad to see that there were no humans in the bank at the time. He walked to the desk at the front, "I wish to speak with the Potter Bank Account Manager"

The goblin looked at him appraisingly and he sighed, "I can give you blood if you want, but I got rid of the scar over the summer; however, I would not like any humans to see me or my friends so if we could go somewhere private, that would be great."

The goblin nodded and came down from his desk, "Follow me, Mr. Potter"

Taiyo sighed in relief and followed the goblin out of the eyesight of anyone that might walk into Gringotts; the goblin pulled a stone out of his vest, "Put a drop of your blood on this and it will tell me if you are who you say you are, Mr. Potter"

Taiyo nodded and put a claw to his wrist, before drawing blood and dripping it onto the stone; the goblin gasped and his eyes grew wide, "Come with me, Prince"

Taiyo nodded and gestured for the other two to follow him; they complied eagerly because they did not know this strange new world. The goblin led them through the bank until they arrived at a door that said 'Griphook, Bank Account Manager' where he knocked. "Come in" a voice said from inside; the goblin opened the doors and led the way inside. Griphook looked up at them in confusion and the goblin that led them there went up to him and whispered in his ear. The three yokai could hear what he said as he spoke, "It seems that Harry Potter is actually the prince of the white kitsune clan; he wishes to inquire to his account status."

Griphook looked at Taiyo in surprise but nodded at the other goblin, who left the room, "What do you wish to inquire about, Prince?"

"Please call me Taiyo, and I wish to know who besides me has been meddling in my money."

"Taiyo then; wait a second and I'll have your account information." Taiyo nodded and relaxed. A moment later, Griphook spoke, "It seems that Albus Dumbledore has made several withdrawals and money transfers since the day your parents died"

Taiyo's eyes blazed in anger and the room shook with the loose yoki swirling around him; Inuyasha and Kouga each put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down enough to control his loose energy, "Please continue Griphook"

Griphook nodded and continued to read his parchment, "Every year, for the past fourteen years, 10,000 galleons are transferred to the accounts of Weasley, Dumbledore, and Dursley. For the past four years 10,000 has also been put in the Granger account yearly. It seems that you also have an illegal marriage contract to Ginerva Weasley, made when you were twelve by your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore."

By now, Taiyo was seething and barely in control of his yoki as he spit out, "Can you get my money back and cancel that marriage contract? I have no intention of marrying a traitor!"

Griphook gave a toothy smile, "As you wish, Taiyo; this will be quite pleasurable; we've wanted to get Dumbledore for something for a long while."

"Good; onto other matters; we wish to get Hogwarts letters for Inuyasha and Kouga so that they can attend with me, is that possible?"

"Yes, quite so, anything else Prince Taiyo?"

"Do you have any ways to form long term glamours, so that we can hide our extra appendages without expending unnecessary energy?"

"Yes, we can get you some small pieces of jewelry that can hold complex glamour spells; is that all?"

"Yes, all I need now is money to go shopping."

Griphook pulled out three dragon skin bags, "These are automatically connected to your Gringotts vaults, use them well; I will have your Hogwarts letters shortly"

"Thanks Griphook."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Do we have to get new clothes, Taiyo?" Inuyasha whined as he was measured

"Yes, because the ones we have now stick out too much in Britain."

"Hmmmf, will they at least help guard me like my fire rat ones?"

"Yes, we will also be getting combat boots, so you'll have to get used to shoes"

"Not shoes!"

"Yes, you'll have to wear shoes; they're not that bad Inuyasha"

Inuyasha sighed in defeat, but complied with the seamstress's request for him to be still. They were soon walking out with combat clothes made of dragon skin and new combat boots, as well as new robes. They went to the bookstore next and got the books that they would need for the upcoming school year as well as some extras on defense spells. They decided not to get animals because Taiyo already had Hedwig and they didn't need wands due to their demonic energy being controlled by their hands. Soon, they were done and Taiyo went to the Leaky Cauldron to get lunch.

Tom saw him and immediately went to the back, where Taiyo assumed he was talking to Dumbledore about his sudden reappearance; Taiyo sighed, well at least they would have somewhere to stay and he needed to confront Dumbledore anyway. Tom came out a moment later and took their orders; they ate with haste, not knowing when Dumbledore would show up. They were correct; within five minutes of their arrival Dumbledore showed up and came over to them. He looked at Taiyo and cast a privacy charm, "Where have you been my boy? We must get you to headquarters."

"I will not go with you without bringing Inuyasha and Kouga with me."

"You can't just bring people I don't know to the secret location of the order"

Taiyo stayed adamant, "I will not go without them; I trust them with my life"

Dumbledore sighed, "Alright, they can come with us, but we must leave this place before Voldemort finds out that you are here."

"Alright, let's go" he said standing, Inuyasha and Kouga following. They walked out into the alley and Dumbledore had them grab his arms before they disappeared with a 'pop'. There was a squeezing sensation and then they appeared on a dingy street. Dumbledore held out a piece of paper and they each read an address before a house appeared and they were led inside by Dumbledore. As they entered, there was a great shrieking that had the yokai covering their ears in pain; Taiyo turned to see a portrait on the wall screeching.

Sirius came rushing in and tried to shut the curtains but couldn't get it, Taiyo had had enough. He pushed his godfather to the side and slashed poison filled claws across the canvas that obliterated the portrait completely; he removed his other hand from his ears and saw the others do the same, "Thank God; I thought my head was going to explode" he grumbled. He turned to see that both Dumbledore and Sirius were staring at him, "What? She wouldn't shut up and I have sensitive ears."

Sirius spoke, "We've been trying to destroy that portrait since we first got here and no one has managed, not even Dumbledore"

"Oops, I hope you don't mind that I killed it"

"No, thank God that you did; it was getting annoying to hear her screeching." And then Sirius saw who he was talking to clearly, "OH MY GOD, HARRY! Where have you been? We were so worried about you."

"I'll explain once everyone is together." He had no intention of telling the truth to anyone but those he trusted, but they didn't know that and he planned to keep it that way. He silently used his kitsune powers to put small mufflers around his and his companion's ears and noses; Mrs. Weasley was going to be loud and the house they were in stunk of mold and mildew; it was a show of their trust in him that they didn't question why their senses were getting dulled. They followed the two wizards into what seemed to be the kitchen a meeting was being held; as soon as they entered, there was uproar and Molly Weasley rushed over to give him a hug. He gave a disgusted face and deftly avoided the woman, "Don't touch me, Thief!" he snarled.

She gave him a shocked face at the same time that Moody shot a spell at his back; he spun and a barrier made completely of shadows sprang up, absorbing the spells that were being fired his way; the three yokai waited until the sounds died down a small amount before Taiyo spoke, "Are you done trying to kill me yet, Moody, or should I leave this damn place and leave you all to Voldemort's clutches?"

They heard Moody scoff, "And where would you go, Potter?"

Taiyo smirked, "I'll go to where I've been for the past six weeks; I had to come to you for you to find me, that's pathetic."

There was an abrupt silence at his words and he moved the shadows enough to see his opponents; they seemed to be frozen in shock. He turned to his brothers _**(A/N: Inuyasha and Kouga will be called his brothers because of the pack bond they made)**_ and whispered, "I will take down the barrier, be cautious of the surroundings; they might attack again" The two nodded and got into fighting stances before Taiyo lowered the barrier all the way to view the room. Moody went to fire another spell, but found himself and everyone else in the room frozen; Taiyo spoke, "Why did you attack me Moody?"

"I can see through the glamours and what I see is not human"

"Really, interesting; well then, I'll tell you that what you're seeing is an illusion"

"That's a load of bullcrap; take off the pendants that hide your looks if it's an illusion, demons!" he spat.

Taiyo looked at his brothers and nodded, but they saw the smirk he gave them. As they removed their pendants, he cast an illusion with his yoki; since he used demonic powers, Moody could not see through it or even tell that it was there. The pendants were removed and they appeared the same as before the pendants were taken off, "There, does that satisfy your curiosity Moody?"

"What were those forms that I saw before?"

"Did you ever think that these pendants were _made_ to counteract any form of your magical eye?"

His eyes widened, "That's smart; they won't think that you're Potter because their magical device will tell them that you're something else."

Taiyo nodded, "Now, do you swear not to attack any of us if I let you all go?"

There was a collective 'yes!' and he unfroze everyone. Dumbledore was the first to speak, "What was that magic? I must make sure it's not dark."

Arthur Weasley jumped up, "Of course it's dark! Look at it; he's turning into a dark wizard!"

Taiyo looked at him coldly, "Do not speak to me, filthy thief; your whole family are thieves."

He looked at Dumbledore, "Keep your thieving hands off of the Potter vaults; I went to Gringotts and I know exactly what you and your damn order have been doing to my vaults since James and Lily Potter died and I'm disgusted by the way you disrespect their sacrifice by stealing all their money."

"Harry, what are you-?"

"No, not this time old man; since they died, you've been paying the Weasleys and yourself 10,000 galleons a year, not to mention the Dursleys. You literally payed them to beat me and make me work like a damn house-elf! If you don't clean up your act, you will never see me again; you and your corrupted wizarding world can go to Hell, maybe you'll learn something while you're there!"

Every person in the room was frozen in shock at his outburst, until Sirius stood up, "I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby evict every person on this property with the exception of my godson, his two friends, and Remus Lupin" he said in a cold tone. The house responded and everyone but those stated disappeared as the wards cast them out. Sirius turned to Taiyo, "I swear I did not know about this" he then turned to Lupin, who was in shock from the announcement, "And I think that you broke Moony"

Taiyo went over and gently nudged into Lupin's mind; normally the wolf would guard it but the wolf had felt the presence of a greater predator white and lay down in submission. He searched for a moment and then left, "He didn't know about it"

Lupin snapped to attention, "How could you tell that?"

"It was quite easy by the reaction you had to my words." He got serious, "Now that I've rooted out all the traitors, I will tell you where I was this summer and what that power from before was; sit down."

The two marauders looked at each other and sat down in their chairs waiting for Taiyo to speak. He looked at his brothers, who nodded in encouragement; he turned back to the marauders and spoke, "No interruptions?" They nodded, and he started his tale. By the time he was done, they were once again frozen in shock and Sirius spoke, "Can you…Can you show us this true form of yours and your friends…Taiyo?"

He turned to his brothers and nodded; they looked at him and then reached for the necklaces around their necks. As the three yokai took off their glamours, they heard a gasp and a thump and looked over to see a stunned Sirius and an unconscious Lupin; they couldn't help it, they laughed.

Sirius stared at them as Taiyo picked Lupin up with one of his tails and gently shook him, "Hey, wake up Moony." When he got no reaction, he smirked, "I'm going to give all of your chocolate to Sirius if you don't wake up!"

Lupin woke up immediately and tried to move, only to find himself being held by a furry appendage, "You better put me down, Mr., and don't you dare give Padfoot my chocolate!"

Taiyo chuckled and set Lupin down, "Now, do you believe what I said?"

"Holy Crap! You went to the past and you're some kind of cute fox-thingy; can I pet you tails?" Sirius said in one breath.

Taiyo extended a tail in his direction, "Yeah, go ahead Padfoot"

Sirius smiled like a two year old and grabbed the tail, before snuggling into it and petting it. Taiyo looked at him funny, but let him have his fun while he turned to see Inuyasha holding his fluff protectively from Lupin, who was trying to do the same thing Sirius was doing; he chuckled at his predicament and looked at Kouga, who was laughing his ass off on the floor, _'They took that rather well and I got rid of Dumbledore for the time being.'_

He turned back to Sirius, "Can we stay with you until the school year starts, Sirius? We have nowhere to go at the moment, and I'm not comfortable staying in the open; me and my brothers prefer it when we can roam around in our true forms."

Sirius looked scandalized, "Of course Pup! What kind of godfather would I be if I didn't give you a place to stay?!"

Taiyo gave a relieved sigh, "Thanks Sirius"

"It's nothing…Taiyo; that's weird to say."

Taiyo chuckled and turned to Inuyasha, "Oh, will you just let him touch your fluff Inuyasha? He's not going to give up until you do." For Inuyasha was still dodging Remus. Inuyasha gave him a pout, "Do I have too?"

Taiyo gave him a stern look and he acquiesced, stopping for Remus to pet his fluff; Kouga fell to the ground laughing again while Taiyo just gave a small smile.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As soon as Taiyo saw the room he was to be staying in with his brothers he gave a disgusted face, "I see they didn't clean this place up any." he said.

Sirius frowned, "Molly was supposed to help, but as soon as she realized you weren't here, she quit like she was only doing it to impress you."

Taiyo's ears flattened on his head and he growled, "It seems their family is only in it for the money after all. I can't believe that they tried to make me a marriage contract with a human, and a slut as well; it disgusts me."

He looked around the room once more and it was instantly cleaned with a wave of his hand; he turned to Sirius, "I need something to keep my mind off of those traitorous leeches; do you mind if I clean up the house?"

Sirius looked around the room in shock and then snapped out of it, "Yeah sure, Pup; are you sure you want too?"

Taiyo gave a stiff nod and left the room; Sirius turned to the two yokai still in the room, "I can't go to Hogwarts with him, will you protect him?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "It's not him that needs protecting; I'm worried about the rest of the school."

Sirius looked at the door his godson had left through sadly.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Do you have to go?" Sirius whined. It had been a week since the three yokai had arrived in modern time and Taiyo's brothers had quickly become friends with Sirius and Remus. Grimmauld Place had also become much brighter than before and Taiyo had cooled down in his anger against the wizarding world. Right now they were standing in Sirius's kitchen while he begged them to stay; he didn't want them to go anywhere near Dumbledore; he had not listened to their previous conversation, it seemed.

 _***Flashback***_

" _I don't think that you should go near Dumbledore; who knows what that man could do to you?" Sirius said to Taiyo as he ate dinner; they had discussed this topic multiple times._

 _Kouga looked up, "Do you really think that a human could do us any harm? Prince Taiyo is literally the strongest yokai in existence right now. Anything that is in his range of vision is under his complete control."_

" _He could ruin his reputation and turn him into a Dark Wizard in the eyes of the public; everyone would be after him."_

 _At this Inuyasha looked up, "Then we would go back to the past; we were already planning on it anyway. Taiyo plans to bring any who want to come back with him and putting them under his protection."_

" _What! You can't protect a bunch of people; that will put you in unnecessary danger!"_

 _Kouga spoke, "In Feudal Japan, there is four yokai that are the most powerful of them all; they are called the Lords of the North, South, East, and West. They maintain balance between yokai and humans because no one dares to mess with them for fear of their power, which is said to be able to level entire mountains with one blow."_

" _Is Taiyo one of them?" Sirius asked, as if afraid of the answer._

" _No" Inuyasha said smirking._

 _Sirius smiled widely, "See! You can't go if these yokai are that powerful and you're not one of them! They might attack you!"_

 _At this, Taiyo looked up, "You're correct; I am not one of them, but you're incorrect in the other matter. They will not attack me…because they're afraid of me."_

 _Sirius's eyes went wide, "How do you know that?!"_

 _Inuyasha's smirk grew, "My brother, Sesshomaru, is the Lord of the West and the minute that he saw Taiyo, he froze and paled. Even given the chance to attack, he did not, for fear of what Taiyo could do to him."_

 _Sirius looked at Taiyo in shock, "What are you capable of, really? If this is true, than you really downplayed your abilities when you explained to Remus and I."_

 _Taiyo gave a dark smile, "I could destroy Hogwarts, wards and all, with a wave of my hand."_

 _Sirius's face was as white as a sheet by now, "Holy crap! Are you really that powerful?"_

" _Yes, though it's not that big of a feat; Inuyasha could destroy it with a couple of swings in his true form."_

 _The cup Sirius was holding dropped to the floor and shattered as he gaped in shock._

 _***Flashback Over***_

"Yes, Padfoot, we have to go; I already told you that Dumbledore will be no problem. Besides, I've got Kouga and Inuyasha with me; we'll be fine."

Sirius huffed in annoyance, "Can I at least pet your tail one more time? Pleeeease?"

Taiyo sighed and reached a tail out to Sirius; they had decided that Inuyasha and Kouga would wear the glamour amulets while Taiyo would just keep up an illusion. They, of course, only hid the extra appendages, not changed them; this meant that if you got close enough, you could feel Inuyasha's fluff or pet Kouga's tail. All of them would have to keep people away from them, but that shouldn't be too hard, seeing as they didn't want to be around the stench of human anyway; Sirius and Remus had been tolerable because of their respective animagus and werewolf parts, but that was it. It helped that they could easily shadow-travel due to Taiyo; this meant they could be virtually anywhere, as long as there was shadows there. They had decided not to ride the train because of the human stench and it was only lunch time, so they had time before they had to head to the school.

Sirius let go of the tail and looked at him seriously, "When all of this is over, I want to come to the past with you; I have nothing here anyway and someone needs to be there to keep an eye on you."

Taiyo smiled at him and pulled back his tail, "Of course; I was hoping that you would say that so I have a proposal"

"What is it, Pup?"

"My brothers and I have talked and we've decided that I will turn you into a yokai if you so wish."

Sirius stumbled back in shock at his words, but regained some composure quickly, "Could you actually do that?"

Taiyo gave a short nod, "You would become a white kitsune, like me, except with less tails and you would become part of my clan. I would be able to teach you how to use your powers before we went back in time, of course. There is a warning with this; you will become more feminine looking like me and white kitsune nobles must learn how to wield one muggle weapon at least, if not more."

Sirius sat in the same position for about twenty minutes, thinking, before he finally spoke, ""I accept your proposal; when do we do it?"

Taiyo smiled, "Now, if you so wish."

"Of course, Pup"

Taiyo put a clawed hand on each side of Sirius's head and closed his eyes, concentrating on transforming his blood into that of a pure yokai. An hour and a half bore fruit and then a new Sirius sat in front of him. This Sirius had four silvery-white tails and silvery-white fox ears; his hair had grown to his mid-back and become finer and silver. The gauntness from Azkaban had gone and in its place were high aristocratic cheekbones and glowing amber eyes filled with life. He now had claws and lean, wiry muscles topped off with nicely tanned skin. He was wearing a feudal style yukata with flames running along the bottom of black fabric.

Sirius opened his eyes and blinked a few times, "I feel better than I have in years, Pup."

Taiyo smiled and summoned a mirror for Sirius to look into; Sirius looked in and gasped in surprise, because he no longer looked like Sirius Black, this was something new. He touched his new fox ears and grinned, "Lupin will be so jealous; wait, Lupin! You could fix his lycanthropy!"

Taiyo smiled and turned to Kouga, "Would you like a new member of your pack? I think Lupin would fit in best there with the yokai form he will take."

"Of course, little Prince, anything you wish." He said, smirking at the title.

Taiyo huffed and drew his finger inwards towards himself in the 'come get me' gesture; Lupin appeared in the shadows and stumbled out, beat up and close to death. Sirius gasped and grabbed his injured friend, "What happened?"

Taiyo gave a feral growl as he read Lupin's thoughts, "Dumbledore sent him to try and negotiate with Fenrir Greyback knowing he would get killed and I only saved him in the nick of time; bring him here."

Sirius did so and set Lupin down in front of Taiyo, who did a medical scan; as he did, yoki started lashing around the room in the form of fierce winds while his tails whipped in his anger, "SHIT! He won't survive if I don't turn him into a yokai."

Sirius gasped in shock and then his face grew cold, "Do it Taiyo"

"I want him to decide."

"He has never wanted the werewolf inside him and I know that he would agree if he could."

Taiyo was still doubtful, "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Alright, I'll do it."

He put his hands on Lupin's chest and pushed his yoki into him, reaching for the wolf inside. He found it and started merging it and Lupin, inserting yokai blood into it as he went. It took less time because of the wolf's cooperation and he was done within the hour. Soon, a new Remus Lupin lay before them; this one had an unmarred face, and claws. His hair had turned dark brown and grown to mid-back, while his ears had become pointed; his teeth were now fangs and he had a dark brown tail. He was also fully healed.

He woke up about ten minutes later and, upon seeing Sirius, yelped and startled backwards; luckily Kouga caught him, or he would have gone through the wall. "Pretty cool, isn't it Moony?"

"Wh…What happened to you Padfoot?"

"Me?! Look in the mirror" and he conjured a mirror just for that. Remus looked at the reflection in shock for a few minutes, before turning to Sirius, "What happened?"

Kouga spoke, "The only way to keep you from dying was for Taiyo to transform you into a yokai; as for Sirius, he chose to join Taiyo's white kitsune clan."

Lupin looked at himself again, "I look similar to you Kouga"

"That's because you are now my breed of yokai; I have agreed to let you join my pack if you choose to go to the past with us."

Lupin didn't even hesitate, "I had already planned on asking if I could go to the past with you, so that's fine with me."

"We were planning on leaving as soon as Voldemort was dead, so you have time to train with your new abilities; we will train you in their uses over the course of the next year, you will be masters by then."

"You said that you could help us train, but you'll be at school so how will that work?" Remus asked.

Taiyo smirked, "I can teleport through the shadows any time I want and I can bring people with me; it will be easy."

"Okay, if you say so."

"You're pretty cool about being turned into a demon, if I do say so myself." Taiyo said to Lupin.

"I heard the conversation like it was going through a filter when I was unconscious; I know that I would've died had you not done it; you saved my life."

Sirius smiled widely, "He didn't only do that Mooney; you are no longer a werewolf, you are a wolf demon."

"What happened to my wolf then?" Remus said confused and a tad bit hopeful.

Taiyo spoke, "I merged you and the wolf together and added a touch of yokai blood to transform you; the wolf and you are one person."

Lupin's face broke out in a grin and he laughed in pure relief; the pain of being a werewolf was gone and yet he still felt like a predator that was always on the hunt, powerful.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They arrived at the school just as the thestral-drawn carriages arrived; Taiyo walked up to the biggest thestral of the group and approached it slowly. The thestral watched him for a moment and then leaned forward so that Taiyo's hand was on its snout; Taiyo smiled and pet the magnificent creature. All of a sudden, there was a glow from his hand and he jerked back in surprise, _'What was that?'_

' _You made a bond with me Demon Prince'_ A voice said in his mind.

' _Who are you?'_

' _My name is Oro and I am the thestral that you were just touching.'_

' _Really, what does the bond do?'_

' _Simple, we are connected to your soul and if you ever need our help, we will come to your aid'_

' _Thanks, Oro'_

' _It is nothing, little Prince.'_

Neville and Luna climbed out of the carriage that Oro had been pulling and Neville gave a smile at seeing Taiyo, "Harry! You're alright, good."

Taiyo smiled and gave Neville a hug before going over to Luna and kissing the back of her hand, "My lady."

She giggled at his antics and pulled her hand away, "What a prince you'll be!"

Taiyo didn't question her correct guess; he had learned that she was an odd one but smart. "What kind of prince would I be if I couldn't treat a lady right?"

Neville looked very confused by now and Taiyo gave him a wink before stepping back and gesturing to his brothers, "These are my pack brothers Inuyasha and Kouga; I trust them with my life and they already know all of my secrets so don't worry about letting something slip."

Neville looked at them and held out a hand, "Hello, my name is Neville Longbottom and the lovely lady is Luna Lovegood, nice to meet you."

Inuyasha and Kouga shook his hand and kissed Luna's hand just as Taiyo had done. Neville looked over at Taiyo, "Hey mate, I almost didn't recognize you with your new looks; what happened to you?"

Taiyo pretended to be clueless as they walked towards the Great Hall, "What ever are you talking about Neville?"

Neville groaned in exasperation, "You know exactly what I'm talking about Harry; your hair is down to your knees and that's when it's braided! It's also silver; you've grown at least ten inches and you've become, and this is a weird word to use because I'm straight, beautiful. You don't even look quite human anymore!"

Taiyo chuckled, "You could say that I came into my inheritance over the summer; my real name is Taiyo."

Neville looked confused, "Are you alright Harry?"

Taiyo's grin turned to a smirk, "I'm fine Neville and please call me Taiyo; I'll explain why later, I promise"

Neville nodded, "Alright…Taiyo"

By now, they had arrived in the great hall and Luna separated to her own table; Taiyo looked over and saw that Ron and Hermione had saved him a seat. He gave them a disgusted look and sat down across from Neville with Inuyasha and Kouga on either side of him. Seamus Finnigan spoke up, "Hey, who are these guys? I haven't seen them here before?"

Taiyo smiled, "The one on my right is Kouga and the one on my left is Inuyasha; I met them over the summer. As for why they're here, they are foreign exchange students and therefore get to choose their house according to the Hogwarts charter."

Seamus grinned, "Alright, just wondering."

Just then, Ron chose that moment to come up to Taiyo, "What're you doing here, Mate? Mione and I saved you a seat."

Taiyo's lips pulled back in a snarl and his nose scrunched up; a feral growl ripped from his throat, "Get away from me, you filthy traitor; your smell disgusts me!"

Ron backed away, startled at the words and his face screwed up in anger, "How dare you speak to me that way?! I am a pure-blood while you're just a half-blood!"

Taiyo's eyes started glowing in anger and he glared at the now shuddering Weasley . He whispered, too low for anyone else to hear, "I am what you humans consider a pure-blood, however, I am not human; I'm something much worse." At this he bared his fangs and made his eyes glow red for a moment before backing away and giving a dark smile, "Run, little wizard, run"

Ron gave a fearful look and went back to Hermione quickly while Taiyo grinned in satisfaction, "I always knew he was a weasel, but now I have proof."

Seamus and Neville were giving him awed looks and his brothers were smothering their laughter in their hands at Ron's distress. Just then, Dumbledore stood, "Let the sorting begin!"

A line of first years came through the doors and the sorting began.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They arrived in their dormitories and noticed the two new beds immediately; they took their shrunken trunks out of their pockets and put them at the end of the beds. The trunks were designed specifically to only open if full-blooded yokai blood was offered, making it so that, while they could get into each other's trunks, no one else could. Before anyone else came in the room, Taiyo put wards around the beds of himself, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Neville so that only they could access their beds. He also made it so that if the curtains were closed on any of the yokai beds, then only other yokai would be able to open them, this way they could sleep in their true forms.

They pulled out their sleeping yukatas and put them on, before sitting on Taiyo's bed and talking. Inuyasha spoke first, "Is that prick, Ron, in the same dormitory as us?"

Taiyo sighed, "Sadly, yes, and Hermione can get in here as well."

"Damn" Kouga grumbled.

Taiyo nodded and smiled, "They cannot, however, get into our stuff or our beds; only full-blooded yokai can get through the wards I put up. We will be able to sleep without our glamours up, so we can be comfortable."

At this, both yokai smiled happily; wearing the glamours made you feel like there was a thick layer of fabric over you and they found this to be highly uncomfortable. The only one that felt slightly comfortable was Taiyo because he was using his own illusion to cover himself.

About two minutes later, people started coming into the room for bed; they looked over at the foreigners and 'Harry', who were whispering, as they got ready for bed. Ron came in last and stomped towards Taiyo and his brothers; seeing this Taiyo put silencing charms around the area they were in so that only he, his brothers, and Neville could hear their conversation.

Ron angrily stood in front of Taiyo and made to grab the front of his yukata; Taiyo slapped the hand away and stood up to his full height. He towered over Ron, "Don't touch me, you filthy human traitor; I heard that the only thing humans felt was greed, but I'm sincerely hoping that they feel pain too." He said with a dark grin on his face.

Ron stood defiantly, "What do you mean human?! You are a human too, you bloody wanker!"

Taiyo's smile widened, revealing his fangs, and his sclera turned red around the green irises of his eyes. Inuyasha and Kouga revealed their fangs as well and Inuyasha's eyes turned red before Taiyo spoke, "As I told you before, I am not a human because I am something much worse, Trash! I am your worst nightmare if you get on the wrong side of me and my brothers, so I would watch your back!"

With this, his eyes turned regular green once more as did Inuyasha's and the fangs were hidden from sight while the silencing charms were removed. He looked at Ron once more and put on the act of a hurt friend, "I can't believe that your family is stealing from me; I thought that we were friends but a true friend would never do this." His face looked like that of a heartbroken friend as he spoke and he could see everyone in the room shift to his side.

Neville spoke, "You stole from him?! How could you?! He's helped you all of these years and been a loyal friend and you betrayed him like that! I'm disgusted by that; how could you do that to a friend?!"

Ron's face grew red, "He's a filthy half-blood! I deserve his money! What did he ever do to earn it?! He steals the spotlight all the time and now he won't even talk to me!"

Taiyo made his face look angry even though inside he was laughing, "Do you think that I want the spotlight? I get it because my parents were murdered and my life was put in danger multiple times! I'd rather be a nobody than have fame for that!"

Everyone in the room was standing behind Taiyo, indignant and angry on his behalf, glaring at Ron who was cowering in fear. No one could see it except for him, but Taiyo's eyes were once again red. Ron spoke, trying to sound tough, but stuttering, "Th…This isn't o…over Potter!" With this, he got ready for bed glancing at them fearfully.

Seamus came up to Taiyo, "Sorry for you mate; Ron's a prat, that he is." Neville and Dean nodded their agreement and Taiyo's brothers grinned. The yokai nodded and went to bed; their plan was going perfectly; they would explain to Neville in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Taiyo woke up to sunlight peeking through his closed curtains and he rubbed his eyes stretching like a cat. He applied his illusion and opened his curtains slightly to see if anyone else was awake. He looked around, nope, everyone was still sleeping; he could even hear Ron snoring from across the room. He stood and went to get in the shower. He turned the water on and let it sit until it was hot enough before he climbed in. He started by washing his hair and then his tails which he had waving about behind him, then he washed the rest of himself. He climbed out and used a drying charm to dry his hair. He put back up his illusion and went back out into the dorm room. By now, the boys were starting to wake up; he went over to his trunk and pulled out a brush and a blood-red ribbon. He sat down on his bed and brushed his hair, mind you this took a good ten minutes since it was so long, and then braided it.

By the time he was done, everyone was up and he turned to his yokai companions, "Hey, you should hop in the showers real quick, it's almost time for breakfast. They yelped and hopped out of their covers before racing to the bathroom.

' _Hmmm….wonder how long it is until they realize they forgot their clean clothes?'_

A yell was heard from the bathroom.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Here is your schedule Mr. Potter" McGonagall said, handing Taiyo a piece of paper. He looked at it and groaned; History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Today was going to be boring. He looked over and saw that his brothers had the same classes and sighed in relief, at least he wouldn't be alone.

They finished breakfast quickly and Taiyo headed back to the common room; he wasn't going to go to Binn's class because you never learned anything new in it. His brothers followed and soon they were sitting in front of the fire talking.

Inuyasha was the one speaking at the moment, "How are you gonna handle the old man?"

Taiyo smirked, "He will most likely call me to his office later tonight to speak with me alone; you two won't be allowed to come. He will most likely try to stun me and take my memories from the past month and a half, however the whole school will hear our conversation with a complex illusion I will set. When he is unable to stun me, he will resort to blackmail, but as I said before everyone will hear it."

Kouga got a devilish smile, "I can't wait for the old man to get his due; it's about time he paid for his mistakes."

They all shared a smirk and gathered their stuff for potions.

They went down to the dungeons and found seats in the middle; when Neville arrived he sat next to Taiyo and got out his supplies. Taiyo smiled and helped the shy boy set up his potions cauldron. He secretly was very good at potions but had restricted himself so that he wouldn't lose Ron as a friend and because that was how the Dursleys had raised him. Snape came in a few minutes later with his cloak billowing behind him. Taiyo just chuckled quietly at his theatrics and sat back, Inuyasha and Kouga following his example. He saw Hermione look at him disapprovingly but just scoffed as Snape began his lecture. They were soon brewing a potion. He helped his yokai companions at first but they got it quickly and he only needed to help Neville make his not explode. Snape came over and glared at his perfect potion before leaving him. He saw him bend closer to Draco's ear and perked his ears, "Ruin his potion Draco."

He saw Draco smile and he smirked right back before he turned back to his potion. He discreetly put a barrier around his, Neville's, Inuyasha's, and Kouga's cauldrons so that only they could put ingredients in. A moment later, he saw an object flying his direction and grinned when it bounced off his barrier.

He made the object fly back to its owner and land in his cauldron; seconds later, there was an explosion and Malfoy turned into a big red welt as the messed up potion took effect. Snape growled in anger and dismissed the class before taking Draco to the hospital wing. Taiyo left triumphant with his brothers close behind. They went to lunch and ate their fill, before Taiyo went up to McGonagall's office to speak with her. He knocked and a voice said, "Come in"

He stepped inside and walked up to his transfigurations professor, "Hello, Professor McGonagall. I've come for a schedule change, I'm afraid."

She looked up questioningly and he set the schedule down, "I joined Divination because Ron wanted to join it. I kept at it because it was an easy class, a decision that I am now regretting. I've come to see if I can get rid of that class and put a free period instead, so I have more time for other work?"

McGonagall looked down at the schedule and waved her wand. It changed so that Divination was replaced and she handed it to him. Before he left, she asked, "Where were you this summer Mr. Potter?"

He smirked, "I'll tell you after that meeting with Dumbledore that you forgot to tell me about."

Her eyes widened and she chuckled, "As you wish Mr. Potter."

He left the office and went down to the common room, where his brothers were waiting, and they talked until they had to go to DADA.

They sat in the back, next to Neville and waited for the teacher to come in. After a big problem with the introduction, class started. The three yokai scoffed at the board and waited for the teacher to call on Hermione, who had raised her hand.

The teacher finally called on her, "Yes, Ms…?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger. I was wondering why the board says nothing about _using_ defensive spells?"

"Do you expect to get attacked in my classroom, Ms. Granger?"

"No, but we still need to learn them for the practicals at the end of the year."

"If you practice the theory, then you shouldn't need to practice the spells."

Hermione huffed and lowered her hand, scowling at the smirking Taiyo. Taiyo raised his hand and Umbridge called on him, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Excuse me miss, do you have a book mark for when we're done reading?" She looked at him suspiciously for a moment then conjured a pink bookmark and handed it to him, "Thank you, Professor."

He turned back to fake-reading and saw his brothers holding back laughter admirably well. On Professor Umbridge's back was a note that said:

 _Do not touch.  
Property of Cornelius Fudge,  
Reigning Minister of Retards_

Ron wasn't so lucky and started laughing uproariously at the note. Umbridge turned to him, "Please be quiet, Mr. Weasley!"

He didn't stop and she stalked up to him, "Detention with me tomorrow and Wednesday for disobeying a teacher!"

This shut him up quick and he glared at her and started grumbling about unfair teachers. When class was over, a first year came up to Taiyo, "Harry Potter, sir?"

He nodded and she continued, "Headmaster Dumbledore wants to meet you in his office after dinner. He said that you can't bring the two foreign exchange students."

He put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, much to her indignation and said, "Thank you, Young lady."

She scrambled away with a grin and he turned to his brothers, "Told you."

They just grinned and made their way to the Gryffindor table, where they sat down and ate. Once they were done, Inuyasha and Kouga went to the common room while Taiyo went to Dumbledore's office. When he got there, he realized that he didn't have the password and the gargoyle wouldn't open. He glared at the offending beast and slashed the wall, his poison melting it and making the mark bigger, "You're next, you stupid gargoyle."

The gargoyle's eyes went wide and it jumped aside, allowing Taiyo access. Taiyo went up the stairs and knocked as he put up the spell that would magnify everything that Dumbledore and he said.

"Come in"

He stepped inside and walked up to the chair in Dumbledore's office. He saw Snape in the corner and he rolled his eyes, "What do you want Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore's grin faded and he shot a red spell at Taiyo, that Taiyo easily dodged, "What the Hell Old man? Why are you trying to hit me?!"

"I need to know where you've been this summer, my boy."

"You're my Headmaster, sir; therefore I do not see how that matters to you." He said coldly.

Dumbledore's twinkle came back and he said, "Remember Harry, I can ruin you if I so wish. You would do best to do whatever I say."

"Are you blackmailing me sir?!"

Dumbledore nodded, "That is a vulgar word, but yes. Now where were you this summer?"

Taiyo grinned, flashing his fangs, "Did you hear that everybody?! Dumbledore, the greatest light lord ever, is blackmailing a fifteen-year-old boy!"

Dumbledore looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Taiyo chuckled, "Oh, I didn't tell you Headmaster? Everyone in the castle can hear our conversation."

Dumbledore paled and Taiyo spoke, "Ow! Get out of my head, Professor Snape! I don't appreciate snooping!"

Snape paled as well and Taiyo smirked again, "I'm leaving! If this is how you treat students, then I'm transferring schools!"

He got up and left the two men there, pale and unresponsive as their world crashed around them. He walked down the halls towards his common room to look for his brothers, when he was attacked by Hermione. He spun just in time to see a purple spell hit him in the chest. He flew backwards and slammed into the wall. He let himself slide down and slump to the ground, holding his breath. He heard the girls' breathing pick up, "Oh my God, Oh my God, He's dead!"

She rushed over to try and bring him back to life before she was discovered. Just as she got in range, one of his tails whipped her wand out of her hand and another grabbed her up and held her in the air. Her eyes widened as his snapped open, glowing red. His canines elongated and fox ears appeared on his head. His tails turned visible, whipping in agitation, except for the one holding her in the air. He let a growl rip from his chest and he glared at her. She paled and fell limp, "What happened to you?!"

His glare deepened and he snarled at her, "That is no matter to you! I'll tell you this only once! Leave me alone or I'll get rid of the problem!"

He dropped her to the ground and raised his illusions once more, before he stalked off.

 **OoOoOo**

The next few weeks were spent peacefully. It appeared that after that reputation-crushing…talk, they had, Dumbledore was leaving him alone, wary of him. It wasn't until Halloween that life started going downwards once more.

Taiyo was sitting in the dorm room talking to his brothers when Neville busted into the room, "There's been an attack on Hogsmeade!"

The demons shared a look and Inuyasha stood, "You want me to transport us?"

Taiyo nodded and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, Kouga quickly following. They disappeared in a flash of energy and sped away. They landed on the ground in front of the Hogshead and lifted their glamours, showing their true faces. They all sped towards where they heard the sounds of fighting and soon arrived at a battle scene.

Taiyo immediately stopped and shot his hand out. Everyone in the area froze, their eyes darting back and forth as they tried to find out what had happened that caused their muscle control to go away. With a wave of his other hand, the Death Eaters were separated from the rest of the population. He looked over at his brothers, "No quarter."

They nodded and disappeared into two blurs. Blood sprayed everywhere as their claws cut through the Death Eaters like butter. Inuyasha slashed the last Death Eater across the chest with his blood-soaked claws and he fell to the ground in a heap. They walked back over to Taiyo, who banished the mess on the ground as well as the blood on his brother's clothes, before he let everyone else go. They staggered upright as they gained control of their bodies again and many of them ran away to puke at the absolute slaughter they'd just witnessed.

The rest just stared at the trio in horror and shock. Taiyo scoffed at their delicate stomachs and turned away, "Let's go."

Inuyasha grabbed his and Kouga's arms and they disappeared in a flash of speeding light. They were stared after for a good ten minutes before anyone could move from their paralyzing fear.

 **OoOoOo**

They arrived back at the common room and raised their glamours once more. Neville looked at them, "Are the Death Eaters gone?"

Taiyo gave a vicious smile, "Wiped from existence!"

Neville gulped in fear at the smile before he grinned, "Good, they deserved it."

Taiyo chuckled and Neville looked at him in curiosity, "Those forms you showed up in. What were they?"

Taiyo looked around to make sure no one else was there, before he lifted his glamours and smiled, "Our true humanoid forms. All of us of course have true forms, but these are the forms we take when we are masquerading as regular humans."

Neville smiled and reached a hand towards one of the lightly waving tails. Taiyo nodded and the boy grabbed the tail enthusiastically, rubbing his face in the silky fur. Taiyo gave a rumbling purr as he started running his fingers through the fur and Neville looked up at him and laughed, "You're purring!"

Taiyo opened his half-closed eyes and smiled, "And?"

Neville just shook his head and went back to his ministrations. Taiyo looked over to see his brothers smiling in amusement at the brown-haired boy. He grinned and turned back, "Can you let go now, Nev? I hear someone coming up the stairs."

Neville abruptly let go and blushed in embarrassment, pulling back his hands, "Sorry, Taiyo. I wasn't thinking straight."

Taiyo nodded, "Understandable. If you could tell no one of our true forms, I would be grateful. It's not time they found out yet."

Neville nodded, "Yeah sure. Taiyo, what are you?"

Taiyo raised his glamours before he replied, "I am a white kitsune, Inuyasha is a dog demon, and Kouga is a wolf demon."

"Thanks. I just wondered."

 **OoOoOo**

"There will be a Halloween Ball. I expect everyone to attend! This weekend is a Hogsmeade trip to get costumes if you so wish, or you can owl order, that is your choice. Thank you." Dumbledore said, before he sat back down in his chair and dinner appeared.

Taiyo turned to his brothers, "Wanna go as Japanese demons?"

They smirked at him and he saw Neville smile lightly from the side. He turned to the shy boy, "We could get you a costume as well, Nev. I don't mind. You can choose any kind of demon that you want."

Neville smiled, "Really?" Taiyo nodded and the boy's face lit up with joy before becoming thoughtful. "Hmm…I think I'll be a kitsune like you!"

Taiyo raised an eyebrow, "Oh, tell me Neville, do you want to _be_ a white kitsune? I can transform your blood into that of a white kitsune. I have already done so for Sirius Black, who's my godfather. Remus Lupin got transformed as well, but into a wolf demon like Koga."

Neville bit his lip, "Are you sure? Do you think that my Gran will mind?"

Taiyo shrugged, "You can ask her if you want to. I ca do it whenever. It only weakens me a small amount and my brothers are here to protect me anyway."

"Alright, I'll ask, but I'd love if I could be like you."

"Alright, Nev. Just come to me on Halloween and I'll have your costume ready."

"Thanks, Taiyo!"

"No problem. Hey, if you want to ask Luna, I can do the same for her. I know that you like her and now would be the perfect opportunity to ask her out."

Neville blushed, "A…Are you sure? She might not like me though."

"Don't worry, Nev. I'm sure she'll love you. You're like a giant teddy bear."

Neville smiled, "Alright, I think that I will."

"Then go ahead. You know where to find us with her answer."

Neville's smile grew and he ran away. Taiyo looked up to see Inuyasha and Kouga watching the boy go and he raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Kouga smiled, "I'm glad that there's still some people here in Britain that you trust."

Taiyo smiled, "I know, it's nice to have someone besides you two."

They both smiled.

 **OoOoOo**

Harken sighed and looked out the window in sorrow. He had been looking for his missing son for years, but he hadn't managed to even come close to finding him. Ever since the red kitsune clan had decided to rebel and kidnap his kit, he'd been looking and he was starting to think that he was looking in vain. It had been sixteen years since they had stolen him away and no matter how hard the alpha of the white kitsune clan looked, he couldn't find hide or hair of his precious kit.

He heard running footsteps and he turned his head in the direction of the doors that led to his office, which was his current location. There was a knock and he responded, "Come in!"

Yevon stepped in and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Yes, Yevon?"

"Lord Alpha! There's been word of Prince Taiyo!"

His head snapped up and he looked at her intently, "Explain."

"It's been said that he's near Inuyasha's forest and the Bone Eaters well. From what I've heard, he was sent to the future with a ritual cast by the red kitsunes right after he was kidnapped. He's been there since, but he fell through the well and through time and he was found by Hanto and Torakka."

Harken's eyes widened, "Those traitorous bastards?! My kit better be alright!"

She nodded, "According to our resources, he was trained a bit by them to gain his trust and then they were attacked by a Bird of Paradise yokai and killed. He survived and he went to help Torakka, who was still alive, but she turned her blade on him and dealt him a grievous wound. He was then found by the wolf clan, who helped him and adopted him as a pack member upon his request. He then came across Lord InuTaisho's youngest son and turned him into a full demon, before Inuyasha was also adopted as his pack member. From what I've heard, Prince Taiyo went back to the future to help in a war of some sort that he had previously been involved in before he regained his heritage. His demon blood was sealed away until he came to the past. He brought the Alpha of the wolf tribe, Kouga, and Lord InuTaisho's youngest son, Inuyasha, with him in his quest. That is where he is currently at right now."

"He's in the future?! Fighting in a war?! How did he get to the future?!"

"He fell into the Bone Eaters well which is a portal through time."

"I will have to find a way to contact him. I wish to see what kind of man my kit has become. Prepare me a messenger hawk, the best we have. He will be able to navigate the world of the future and carry a letter to my Taiyo."

Yevon bowed, "Immediately, Lord Alpha. I will be back with the best messenger hawk that we have."

Harken nodded, "Go. I will write a letter to my kit."

 **OoOoOo**

Taiyo was sitting on his bed when he heard tapping at the window and looked up to see a sleek looking hawk about the size of Hedwig sitting outside the window with a small tube tied to its leg. He got up curiously and opened the window and it flew inside, before it landed on his head and nipped at his hidden fox ears with a small screech.

"Ouch! Come on, get off." He held out his arm and the hawk flew down to perch there with another small screech. He reached towards the tube and opened it to pull a piece of paper out with elegant writing on it. The hawk scooted to his shoulder and perched there, getting comfortable while he read the letter through.

 _Dear Taiyo,_

 _My precious kit. If you are reading this, then Damien has reached you successfully and his trip through the future was not a failure. This is your father writing. I have been searching for you for the past sixteen years and I received notification today that you had entered the past and that we had finally found you. I have also had people reporting to me about what has happened to you since you got here, so I've heard about what you did while you were here._

 _My sources told me that you had gone back to the future to help in some war and that you had brought the alpha of the wolf clan with you and the youngest son of my old friend InuTaisho with you as well. It's a relief to hear that you've got people there that you can trust with your life. I'm glad that we found you after so long and I wish to meet you and find out what kind of man my precious kit has become. So, keep Damien with you and the next chance you get, come to the Bone Eaters well and the past and he will lead you to us. He is your new companion. He is very loyal and he's a rare breed that is resistant to most missile like attacks. I cannot wait to meet you, my Taiyo._

 _Love, Harken, Alpha to the White Kitsune Clan and your father_

Taiyo dropped the letter in shock and collapsed backwards onto his bed, his eyes wide. Damien pecked at his hair and groomed his beak through it to try and comfort him and he reached upwards to stroke the hawk's breast. His movement caused Inuyasha, who had been taking a nap, to wake up and the demon sat up and yawned. He looked over to Taiyo and his face grew concerned as he saw him frozen. He got up from the bed and came over, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, the one without the giant beast of a bird.

"Hey, are you okay Taiyo?" He saw the letter lying on the floor and he picked it up, reading it through quickly. His eyes went wide and his head turned to Taiyo, "Your father! He's alive Taiyo! You're not alone!"

Taiyo shook the shock away and smiled up at him, "I was never alone. I had you guys."

"But, still! You're not the last White kitsune anymore! I'm glad! When will you go meet him?! He sounds eager to see you!"

"Well, it is a weekend now. We could go there for the rest of today and stay the night and come back tomorrow night."

"Alright! Let's wake Kouga up and tell him! I can't wait to meet your dad!"

Taiyo grinned, "Yeah, me neither."

 **OoOoOo**

They jumped up from the Bone Eaters well and landed in the forest. Taiyo raised his arm and Damien flapped off of it, "Lead the way boy."

Damien screeched and flew away, going slowly so that they could follow. They ran for about an hour at top speed before they arrived at a waterfall. Damien screeched and flew upwards, before he landed on an outcropping and there was the sound of grating rocks. A big door opened up, stopping an arc in the middle of the waterfall and allowing them to pass through dryly. They stepped through and reappeared in a large valley with a gleaming white castle in the middle of it and white foxes of varying sizes and varying number of tails on the lands around it.

The hawk led the way through the large lands and soon they were on the front steps of the large palace. The doors opened by themselves and they stepped inside, following Damien to a set of large doors. Taiyo hesitated a moment and then knocked. A deep baritone voice from inside spoke, "Come in. Have you come with news of my kit?"

Taiyo opened the doors and stepped inside. He heard a gasp and looked to see a man similar to himself looking at him in shock. He waved shyly, "Hello, Damien led me here."

The man stood quickly, "My Taiyo?! Is that really you?!"

Taiyo bit his lip, and then nodded, "Or so I've been told."

The man chuckled and came forwards, wrapping his arms around the kitsune prince and holding him tightly, "Kit! You're finally home!"

Taiyo hesitated a moment and looked at his brothers. They smiled and nodded and he wrapped his arms around the man embracing him, "Yeah, I'm finally home."

 **OoOoOo**


End file.
